


Cherry blossoms and Pizza

by JohnEgbertCuddles



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's some kissing but nothing too big, i made this for tumblr user shnubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnEgbertCuddles/pseuds/JohnEgbertCuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goku sotsu kun has begun his desire for taking over europe, and when he begins on the country of italy he meets an italian that might save italy from his rule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry blossoms and Pizza

Goku was a powerful dictator. With a plan of having half of europe in his hands, he knew himself he could conquer this world. Anyone who had the audacity to oppose him was eradicated from his path to pure control. No one was spared from his regulations. It was either to obey or be killed. Not that it mattered, there was very few anarchists or disobedient followers. Yes everything was going his way, or rather it used to.

Like any story, this had a beginning. This goes way back when goku sotsu began to invade neighboring countries. Such as china and Russia and it soon spread to the smaller countries. One of them was italy and during his invasion he had come along with his soldiers to strike fear in it's citizens. In a province of italy that he didn't bother to recall, he encountered a small pizza restaurant. In most cases of entering small shops or homes he normally broke the windows and doors to enter but in this situation he felt as if to be polite enough to simply open the door and storm right in. With his infamous smile plastered on his face his soldiers pointed their guns on a rather tall italian with a ridiculously large mustache and a small child with the same hat as his father. 

One of Goku's loyal soldiers stepped up to speak "under the new rule of Goku sotsu, you are to-" he was cut off when Rita, the italian's son, walked up to Goku and pulled on his sleeve, apparently no one noticed the small child sneaked up to the dictator. Marge only could only smile and be terrified all at once. Rita wasn't aware that he was now the new target of the weapons but Goku held up his hand to signal that little Rita was no threat. "My my, what do we have here?" He was genuinely surprised. No one has ever approached him willingly before. He picked up the boy and looked at him with his characteristic grin. 

Rita giggled as he was picked up and patted the other's cheek, "I like your smile! It's pretty!!" Goku was rather pleased with the comment and made a motion to send his guards out of the restaurant. After his men left, he walked up to Marge and handed Rita back to his arms; after such an experience Marge will make sure to lecture his son about walking up to dangerous people (although it was pretty humorous). As for Goku, he smoothed out his coat of any imperfections and placed his arms behind his back. "Your son left quite the impression on me, normally others confront me by force or fear." Marge was astonished that he wasn't yelled at whatsoever but he was still rather grateful. He sent Rita down and asked him to check on the ovens. Rita happily complied and ran his way into the kitchen. "This is a rather lovely restaurant you have here, ah what a shame it would be if it were to be disgraced by my new regulations." Marge couldn't respond to his statement in fear of offending the powerful man, so he just nodded and smiled. 

Goku gave thought to the italian's man situation; something he never did when entering the homes of the innocent. Why not take advantage of the situation at hand? Might as well try new things while he had the chance. "I have a proposition for you, i'm sure you'll agree to it- ah excuse me i didn't get your name." Marge spoke up, giving emphasis to his r's , "its marge sir." He had no reason to ask the same question back, Goku Sotsu was all around in the newspapers. Goku set his hand on the taller man's shoulder, "there's no need to be so formal marge, now about that proposition" he removed his hand and paced about around the room, observing the establishment's decor. 

"Now I would normally send you to a a concentration to be brainwashed to obey me but i have a different thought to your predicament" he stopped his steps and faced Marge with a genuinely bright smile, "I'm quite the cultural man and I've been to nearby areas of japan, I've picked up on many languages and cultures through books but i never had a hands on experience with any of them and i might as well start on the beautiful land of italy, no?." He clapped his hands together and look directly at Marge, "so I've decided to spare you, your business and your son if you would show me around here!" 

Marge was taken aback by this offer, he had expected a undesirable request but not that he could complain now. It was one of his past times to show tourist and lovers around in the heart of italy and sometimes sang for them. So avoiding a fate as the one Goku described was a rare chance indeed and there was no way he could decline. Removing his hat, he bowed down like he would many times before a beautiful woman, "it would be my pleasure." The dictator was flattered at the display, "Excellent! I will be returning to this place at three in the afternoon." Marge stood back up and smiled, "I look forward to your visit" 

And with every visit from Goku Sotsu, he learned far more from italy than he could from text. He witnessed landmarks, paintings, busy markets, the vast land and so on. There as some points where they traveled on the rivers and marge would gently row the gondola and even sing. Goku was convinced enough that once this land was his, he would keep it's lush beauty. Not for himself but for his rather attractive tour guide. 

It wasn't much longer that the japanese himself was growing rather fond of the italian to the boundary that was genuine attraction. Of course he wasn't an expert on expressing his emotions at all whatsoever. With no knowledge on this subject, he grew distant and spoke less to Marge. However marge quickly picked up on the other's unusual behavior and grew worried for being insufficient as a guide and as well for his safety for himself and Rita. 

On another matter Marge enjoyed the dictator's company a bit more than one could call normal. He felt himself that he knew this man more than the public eye. For instance, when eating, remnants of tomato sauce would always be around his lips; most likely that he isn't used to eating saucy foods. When Marge gave a compliment that he looked rather precious with the purée around his lips. Few days later he noticed that Goku would purposely have red around his mouth (perhaps it was lipstick?). He never commented on Goku's choice of his facial appearance. 

It was a while with this feeling of attraction for Marge and Goku honestly hoped it would leave soon but it got much worse to the point of having certain fantasies in his slumber. Afterwards he couldn't even look at him at all. He canceled his meetings with excuses of his role of being a dictator and controlling his troops. All Marge could do was believe in his lies even when he knew there was something wrong. 

This went on for days and Goku decided he had enough. Wether it was actual love or infatuation he was going to confront Marge about this though he wasn't sure himself how he would do this. His temporary home in italy was close to a abandon library and he gathered all the books based on romance (he had to sneak away from his guards for that). He knew the italian language and read them, observing the crucial information that could apply to his situation. Many stories of men giving their wife's flowers or treating them to a dinner in the moonlight were a choice but he would not have a clue on how to plan this. 

It then occurred to him in a painting he saw not too long ago of a man riding a gondola in the rivers of italy with his lover with him in the boat. Yes! That's it! He could request Marge to guide him along a river and then and there he could say his emotions, although the likelihood of his feelings being returned are unknown. Could marge even love someone who planned to kill him at first sight? He didn't know until he mentioned it. 

In the crack of dawn, he slipped past his resting soldiers (they were supposed to be awake but he would come back to that later) and into the streets of italy. He returned to the doorstep of the pizzeria and knocked on the door. Few minutes later Rita opened the door. He was wearing a large shirt with a plate of pasta that had a smile in the center. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he smiled when he looked up at Goku. "sotsu kun? mmn what are you doing so early?" he let loose a yawn and leaned on the door. Goku pulled a envelope from his coat and gave it to the drowsy child. "Give this to your papa when he wakes up, okay?" Rita grabbed the stationary and nodded, "okay! Bye sotsu kun!" He walked back to his home and left Rita to do the rest for him, thank god he answered the door. 

What Goku sent in the letter was a request for Marge to come to the bridge over the river at ten at night and have him sail in the gondola. Hopefully after a long while without communication, Marge will comply. For the remainder of the morning and afternoon he sat on his desk and wrote out what to say when the time was right, he was obsessed with planning each second and maybe they will play out right. 

Nine forty seven, the time was near and Goku went through all his wardrobe to decide what attire he should wear. Stuck between formal and casual, he wore an outfit similar to his school uniform when he was a teenager and placed cherry blossom branch with blooming buds from the imported tree from japan (he was quite homesick) in a pocket inside the coat. He did everything he could do in regard of personal hygiene and even admitted to himself that he looked fairly decent. Looking at the clock it was nine fifty, time to go. 

Slipping out in the darkness of the night, he passed his men and made a quick pace to the bridge (he didn't want to run to ruin his appearance) and found that Marge was there first. He took deep breaths, nervousness was in the pit of his stomach and seemed like it wasn't going to leave. Goku composed himself and walked up to Marge and both made their greetings. Both Marge and Goku got on the gondola with the taller man beginning to row his way in the clam waters. "So what made you have free time today?" Marge questioned. "I finished setting um...new restrictions to other countries" it's was much obvious that he was lying but Marge couldn't exactly put him on the spot, he finally came back and he didn't want to scare him off. 

Moments were quiet and the movement of water was only heard, Marge wasn't one to be comfortable with silence but a solution was quick to come. He began to sing, he sang with his heart and soul (but not too loud to awake the citizens in their homes). Goku just sat in the boat and closed his eyes, he missed that soft voice. It was soothing to hear but he couldn't get distracted with the mission at hand. He pulled the cherry blossom branch out of his inner pocket, a few petals fell but it was still beautiful. Mentally he rehearsed his lines, 'Marge Iloveyou, i love you, I-' 

He stood up abruptly causing the gondola to wobble. Marge turned around and stopped his singing, "oh, is something the matter?" It was now, no going back, he took a breath and punched the air with his fist containing the branch. Marge as terribly confused on why he was presented with a- well... He'd never seen a plant such as this,"Goku? What's thi-" "好きです!!" 

Marge tilted his head, he didn't understand what the other was saying, "um can you re-" "好きです!" He had no idea on what was coming out of the japanese's mouth, he knew it was a different language but what was he trying to say? Whatever it is seems pretty urgent. "Goku I can't understand you" "好きです! 好きです!! 好きです-" until now did goku realize that he was speaking in a language that Marge doesn't even recognize, he blushed at his mistake and cleared his throat to try again, "Ты мне нравишься!!" he covered his face in his hands, 'russian?! How does that one come out?!' "我喜欢你!" 'Chinese?!!' He cursed again and again at himself for knowing so many languages, how he wanted to scream and hide. 

As of Marge he just stood there as Goku went from dialect to dialect. He was rather worried on how he was getting so frustrated over saying something, he set the oar on the boat and stepped up to pat the troubled man, " just take a deep breath and say what you have to say, from the way you are saying this it seems rather important." Following the advice, he cleared his mind. He grabbed Marge's hand and placed the branch on his palm, he looked up at him not with a smile but a look of desperation,"I love you!" finally he said it correctly but the reaction. He didn't see this plan through. 

'I love you' rang in Marge's head, 'there was no way, right?' But the voice bounced around Marge's mind, this explained Goku's strange behavior but this sounded too good to be true. 'But it is true, he repeated that phrase in different languages' with that piece of information known he picked up the short dictator and kissed him. Nothing was going to ruin this moment, this was their moment and what a moment it was. The kiss is passionate. Marge was in charge while Goku melted and felt weak, he had never felt so vulnerable before in his role as a dictator; it felt strange. Hands were all around the smaller man; his back, neck, hair and his legs. Marge couldn't help himself, he wanted Goku before yes, but he craved more. The other couldn't fight back, it was blissful. The italian could do whatever he wanted to do to the japanese and he would allow it. 

But good things come to an end and they parted. Marge smiled on how he had the power to turn the most feared ruler to a panting blushing mess in his arms. "Not so scary after a kiss, are you?" Goku escaped from Marge's arms and fixed his outfit and composed himself,"don't get used to it..." Marge chuckled and rowed the boat back to it's place under the bridge. They kissed and parted ways back to their homes. Every now and then at the dark of the night, Goku would slip his way out of his house and enter the pizzeria. Both men would climb upstairs to Marge's room and either cuddle to sleep or made love. Of course both men had to hide marks. Marge used a scarf and Goku had his shirt collar made larger. 

Marge was glad to hear the news that italy would keep it's glory and that Goku Sotsu kun has moved in a nearby home close to the restaurant (but it was heavily surrounded with guards and cherry trees). The cheery blossom branch was preserved in a glass vase on the counter of the kitchen. So when Marge would work he could see it in the place he loved most. On the days that Goku Sotsu kun patrolled the cities in a boxed car, he would always look out for the italian with the noticeably large mustache, and he would give a real smile rather than his forced one and Marge could always tell the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously what goku sotsu kun said was "I love you" or "I like you" in different languages  
> I had the internet to help me so it might not be as correct


End file.
